


Love Me Too Tight

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Femslash February [6]
Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Glinda decides she likes Elphie like this. Bound and blind and completely at her mercy.





	

It was suffocating. It was a sensory overload and all around her all Elphaba could sense was Glinda. Glinda was above her, she could tell that much by the weight on top of her and the sweet scent of Glinda that Elphaba didn’t find sweetening anymore. Now it was drug and she needed more.

“Please,” she whimpered into the relative silence of the room that had only previously been broken by the soft sounds of Glinda pressing teasing kisses down Elphaba’s body.

“Please what?” Glinda whispered into Elphaba’s ear, sealing over it with a kiss and pulling the lobe into her mouth. "Please, stop teasing me you little witch,” Elphaba spat out through gritted teeth. 

“Is that how we’re doing it now?” Elphaba could hear Glinda’s devious smile; was able to picture it exactly in her mind after seeing it on her so frequently in similar scenarios. “Because I really don’t think you’re in any position to make demands.” Glinda ran her hands across the fabric covering Elphaba’s eyes, up to the bonds holding her hands back and then ran light fingers down Elphaba’s side, watching her with interest as she squirmed beneath her as pale finger danced down green planes and rested on the velvet of her inner thighs.

“Tell me what you want.” Glinda absently ran her fingers across the soft skin there, going maddeningly slow.

“You.”

“Mmm, you got me,” Glinda trailed her finger closer but not close enough before she trailed it back. “Tell me what you want me to do to you. You can’t tell me with your eyes or with your hands today, love. Today you’ve got to use your words, okay?”

“I thought I said to stop bloody teasing me!”

“Well dear, maybe you weren’t explicit enough.”

“Stop enjoying this.”

Glinda laughed soft and sweet. “Dear, the whole point of this is for me to enjoy this. To enjoy you. So all you have to do is tell me exactly how I’m going to enjoy you.”

Elphaba moaned and Glinda leaned up to capture her mouth again. She took control of the kiss and reduced Elphie to a pile of mush. When Glinda pulled away Elphie chased after her mouth and Glinda took pity on her and pressed one last quick kiss to her lips before sitting up and crawling back down. 

“Talk to me,” she said, curling her hands around Elphie’s thighs.

“Lower, go lower.”

Glinda complied, running her hands down green legs.

“I hate you.”

“I did tell you that you needed to be explicit if you wanted me to listen to you. So are you going to listen to me?”

“Fine. Your mouth. Put your mouth on me.”

“Like this?” Glinda said, giving little kitten licks to Elphie’s thighs.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Now you know the rules. You gotta tell me what to do if you want me to do this.”

“Ugh, why did I agree to this?”

“Because you love me and it was partly your idea. Now enough talking unless it’s something useful,” she nipped at the spot she’d just been sucking on and watched the forest blush bloom up from where she left the love bite.

“I want you to touch me.”

“Already doing it, love.”

“Shut up. I want you to  _ touch  _ me.”

“Is that an instruction? I’m not sure it’s explicit enough.”

Elphie growled in her general direction, the sound rumbling out of her chest. Glinda leaned over her and kissed across her chest. “Fine, I’ll take it.” She pressed one last lingering kiss right over the nipple under Elphie’s growl turned into a moan and then she slid her hand back up Elphie’s legs, resuming the tortuous speed from earlier. “Like this?” she asked, as she moved her hands closer and closer to Elphie’s cunt, ducking her head down to press kisses all over as she did so. 

“Come on. Please stop torturing me.”

“We’ll see about that,” Glinda said as she slid one slender finger past Elphie’s dark curls and into the heat of her center. She watched as Elphaba strained against her bonds as she tried to flex her hips up, trying to seek out more. “More, more.”

“Ooh, I think I can manage more,” she smirked, thrusting another finger in alongside it. She curled her fingers in and watched the emotions flicker across the portion of Elphaba’s face she could see. 

“Oh do you like that? Is that enough for you?” she said as she lazily curled and flexed her fingers, thrusting them gently.

Elphie whimpered and bit her lip as she moaned. 

“Mmm, what was that, babe?” she slowed her ministrations down. “I didn’t quite hear that?”

“More, more. I need more. I need you to give me more.”

“How do you expect me to give you more?”

“Fingers, mouth, whatever. I just need more of you,” Elphie panted as Glinda sped up the movements of her fingers again.

“That’s the best thing you’ve said all night,” and Elphie could feel Glinda’s grin against her lips as she leant up again to kiss her. She trailed kisses down her mouth, sucked dark bruises against a long green neck and across the junction of bones, nibbled across breasts and bit down on nipples to illicit a guttural moan, and continued kissing all the way down. Glinda licked around Elphaba’s navel before her tongue traced lower and lower. She pressed feather light kisses just above Elphie’s hair before she swirled her tongue into her cunt. She started attacking and worshiping in equal measures; burying her nose in the folds and breathing in Elphie.

“How are we doing, love?” she asked as she came up for a second. 

“Why did you stop?!” Elphie moaned.

“Just checking. If you stop talking to me I don’t know how you’re doing if you don’t have your hands for control. So you gotta talk to me.”

“Just keep going.”

And so she did. She kept her hands over Elphie’s hips to help the bonds keep her pinned down as she drove Elphie to her climax. Even though her hands were tied above her head Glinda knew Elphaba was close when her hips started bucking up at an increased rate and nonsense words starting spilling from her lips. She coaxed her all the way to the edge and sealed her lips down like a clamp when Elphie fell over it. 

When she had finished helping Elphaba through her climax she pressed kisses over her soft thighs and belly before she sat up and took the blindfold off. “Hey, beautiful. I missed your eyes.”

“I missed your eyes too. Next time we do this let’s maybe skip the blindfold.”

“But the bonds?” Glinda asked as she untied them.

“I think we can take them out again,” she said as she leant forward to meet Glinda in a sweet kiss. When she tried to deepen the kiss and push Glinda back she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. “What?”

“Tonight was for you. We’ll do me another time,” she started massaging small circles over where the bonds had been on Elphie’s wrists.

“I love you.”

“Mmm, I love you too. Thank you for tonight”

“Anytime, love. Anytime.” They smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss each other again before they curled up together, green skin surrounded by porcelain arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote smut?! I'm more impressed than you are. As this is the first time any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
